Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride crystal substrate, an epilayer-containing group III nitride crystal substrate, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly to a group III nitride crystal substrate that can be preferably used as a substrate for growing an epitaxial crystal semiconductor layer when producing a semiconductor device.
Description of the Background Art
As is well known, various devices using nitride semiconductor crystals (e.g., group III nitride crystals) have been produced in recent years, and nitride semiconductor light emitting devices group III nitride semiconductor light emitting devices) have been produced as a typical example of such semiconductor devices.
Generally, in a process of manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device, a plurality of nitride semiconductor layers (e.g., group III nitride semiconductor layers) are epitaxially grown on a substrate. Crystal quality of the epitaxially grown nitride semiconductor layer is affected by a state of a surface layer of the substrate used for the epitaxial growth, and this quality affects performance of the semiconductor device including the nitride semiconductor layer. Therefore, in the case where the nitride semiconductor crystal is used as the above kind of substrate, it is desired that at least a main surface of the substrate providing a base of epitaxial growth has a smooth form without a distortion.
More specifically, the main surface of the nitride semiconductor substrate used for the epitaxial growth is generally subjected to smoothing processing and distortion removal processing. Among various compound semiconductors, gallium-nitride-based semiconductors are relatively hard so that the surface smoothing processing thereof is not easy, and the distortion removal processing after the smoothing processing is not easy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,079 has disclosed a method of forming a substrate surface in the case where the substrate is produced from an (AlGaIn)N bulk crystal grown by vapor phase epitaxy on an (AlGaIn)N seed crystal, and more specifically a method of forming a substrate surface that has an RMS (Root Mean Square) surface roughness of 1 nm or lower, and does not have a surface damage owing to effecting CMP (Chemical-Mechanical Polishing) or etching on the substrate surface subjected to mechanical polishing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,767 has disclosed an AlxGayInzN (0<y≦1, x+y+z=1) substrate having an RMS surface roughness of 0.15 nm attained by the CMP processing. A processing agent for this CMP contains Al2O3 grains, SiO2 grains, pH controlling agent and oxidizer.
In the prior art, as described above, the CMP processing or dry etching is effected after mechanically polishing the GaN crystal so that the process-induced degradation layer formed by the mechanical polishing is removed, and the GaN substrate having the finished substrate surface is formed. However, the processing rate of the CMP processing is low, and causes problems in cost and productivity. Further, the dry etching causes a problem in surface roughness.
The finishing method of the Si substrate using the CMP as well as the polishing agent for the method are not suitable for the hard nitride semiconductor substrate, and lower the removal speed of the surface layer. In particular, GaN is chemically stable, and is relatively resistant to the wet etching so that the CMP processing is not easy. Although the dry etching can remove the nitride semiconductor surface, it does not have an effect of flattening the surface in a horizontal direction so that the surface smoothing effect cannot be achieved.
For epitaxially growing the compound semiconductor layer of good crystal quality on the main surface of the substrate, it is necessary to use the substrate surface having a surface layer of good crystal quality as well as less process damage and less distortion as described above. However, the crystal quality of the surface layer that is required at the main surface of the substrate is not clear.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-005526, related to a nitride crystal substrate and a semiconductor device manufactured using that substrate, has proposed that, for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a nitride crystal substrate is suitable in which a GaN crystal or AlN crystal is subjected to mechanical polishing and then CMP under predetermined conditions, and at least one of a uniform distortion, an irregular distortion and a plane orientation deviation of the surface layer of the crystal evaluated by X-ray diffraction measurement performed while changing an X-ray penetration depth from the crystal surface of the substrate falls within a predetermined range.